


Scrawl

by Forgetuselessness



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Handwriting fic, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgetuselessness/pseuds/Forgetuselessness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a handwriting fic. Yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrawl

eren

when eren wrote, it was only because he had to. his harsh edges and frequent snaps carried over from his personality to his pencil. his spelling wasnt the greatest, but really, did it matter?

mikasa

when mikasa writes, you cant tell. it looks so consistent and equal, it could very well be typed. when grisha first started helping her write neater, she didnt stop until it was perfect.

armin

he writes like a genius. he knows that what hes writing is only for him, and he can read it easily outloud if the need ever arises. nobody pays attention to his written words. unless, of course, hes about to speak them.

annie 

there are no capital. little punctuation. shes one of the few who comprehends how little words mean when everybody just dies anyways. she doesnt write often, she doesnt leave behind any evidence she was ever there.

sasha

'how handwriting can be loud' a novel by sasha. when you read it, you cringe. its scratchy and angry and, to put it simply, she writes like a warrior. and all it does is draw you in.

connie

its not that he doesnt write, its that he does. somehow all of his personality traits stay in his personality. he uses little pressure and writes small. sometimes you think he left the page blank.

jean

whyareallyourletterssoclosetogether? tall and skinny (his writing, too) ts sharing dashes and rs forming ms when used consecutively. its a pain, but you get used to it.

marco

d u l l. to put it in simple terms, its nothing unique. no hearts above the is or curly ls. it only means something to jean. marco is a no frills kind of guy.

ymir

its not that she writes, its that she doesnt.

christa

swirls and curls and hearts and stars. but underneath, its messy and unfocused. you accessorize only to cover up. why is it that the perfect ones always have the most accessories? <3

petra

who is she trying to impress? her pencil snaps too often and the effortless style looks strained. too perfect to be simple, but too complex to be perfect.

hangi

it started out okay, it always does, but as her excitement grows, so does its readability. always off the line. always inconsistent.

mike

all caps. everything is important. every last word is written wisely. the grin or grimace always noticeable on paper. somehow, it always translates perfectly.

erwin

he gave up when i surpassed his skill in script. almost as if he knows hes been beat. no dots above his is. i have it memorized. 

me

my letters are tall. words evenly spaced. always consistent. always perfect. but theres always a stack of papers behind my desk. those have typos, mistakes, imperfections. my handwriting before that? i didnt have any.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully it gets better from here


End file.
